When It's Cold Outside
by musicbox's will
Summary: AU. She just wanted to keep warm. He just wanted peace and quiet. So what if Xion comes up with a devious plan in order to take Vanitas' jacket? (One-shot)


_When It's Cold Outside_

_Summary: AU. She just wanted to take his jacket. He just wanted some peace and quiet. So what if Xion comes up with a plan to steal his jacket? One-shot!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts._

_"Please?!"_

"No."

"Please? I just want to borrow your jacket for a second!"

"The Xion definition of borrowing is different from the real one. In other words; you would basically be stealing from me. So, _no."_

...

...

...

"Hey Vanitas?"

"What?"

"Can I b-"

"For goodness sake woman! I told you already the answer is no!" A very irritated raven-haired boy exclaimed. He had been pestered by Xion for the past ten minutes and it was getting _annoying. _Couldn't the girl just bring her own coat? It wasn't _his _fault that she was so damn forgetful!

The two teens stood in the midst of a cold day, no snow had fallen, but it was enough to make one's self shiver. The leaves on the trees were gone and had dropped to the ground. The warm sunny days had been replaced with cold ones, making everyone want to curl up in bed and sleep. There were some though, who liked these days and enjoyed them very much.

Vanitas was one of those few. Unfortunately though, his day was being ruin by a certain black-haired girl. She stood there shivering beside him, waiting for the bus to come. The two had been waiting for it, for a long while now and both felt themselves becoming more impatient.

Xion sighed feeling defeated before coming up with a little plan. A devious smirk grew on her pink lips as she stared at the boy beside. She had a plan, an amazingly awesome plan and it was going to work.

* * *

The youth took a step closer to Vanitas, which resulted in the teens being a mere inches away. Vanitas shifted uncomfortably as Xion just smiled at him.

_'She's up to something, I know it.'_ He thought while eyeing her suspiciously.

"If you aren't going to give me your jacket then, I'll just have to hug you in order to keep warm." His face turned a scarlet red as the giggling girl got closer to him.

"Xi-" She wrapped her arms around his waist and tightened her grip. Vanitas was utterly shocked; how could she do such a thing? This just made everything awkward and misleading. The weird part about it was; that he _liked _it. No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't bring himself to deny that little fact.

It was just meant to be a joke, but Xion had to force herself from burying her face in his chest. Oddly enough, he wasn't cold. In fact, the boy felt the exact opposite. He felt _warm_ and she needed all the warmth she could get.

Onlookers chuckled at the sight and said things like; "Young love," or "How cute," not knowing the two weren't actually a couple.

Vanitas looked down at the girl who was now embracing him. In all honesty, he didn't know what to do. Was he supposed to surrender and give her his coat? No, that obviously wasn't the answer. What was he to do though? Finally, a cocky grin appeared on his lips and he did the one thing that could _possibly _ruin his pride.

He hugged her back. It was predictable, but he knew that wasn't what she was expecting from him.

Not only did he do that, he whispered something into her ear that made her turn tomato red.

"Don't _ever _try to hug me again, or you'll face severe consequences." Then he untangled his arms and laughed at the look on her face.

Mission failed.

Lesson: Never try to hug Vanitas or the unexpected will happen.

"So, I see Xion made the first move. Real smooth man, _real _smooth."

"AXEL!"

_Completed_

* * *

_**Author's Note: I came up with this idea in the car. Also, I see that barely anyone writes about Xion and Vanitas, so I decided to make a fanfic! :D I feel so proud of myself for some odd reason. I hope you enjoyed this little one-shot! Even though, it's probably crazy to update this at 3:00 am. But hey, it's Spring Break! ...Is it not?**_

_**Now I must sleep, or maybe I should start writing a chapter for one of my stories...Hm.**_

_**Good morning! XD**_

_**Originally, musicbox**_


End file.
